La defensa del imperio de cristal
by StEbAnRoPeRo
Summary: Con la guerra en el resto del continente, y sus tías, su cuñada y sus amigas, y su esposo en medio de toda esta conflagración, Cadence tendrá que asumir el liderazgo como la princesa de cristal en medio del caos. No será fácil, pues se enfrenta con los changelings y sus operaciones encubiertas, y con los ejércitos profesionales de Énosi, llenos de sed de sangre.


_**Hola a todos, dos publicaciones ¡Estoy de racha! xD**_

_**Lo cierto es que, mientras me organizo mejor para le Esencia del Honor, les voy a publicar esta historia paralela a los hehcos. Esta vez, en el imperio de cristal.**_

_**Espero que la disfruten**_

* * *

**La defensa del imperio de cristal**

_Cristales rotos_

- ¡Hace cuanto no tenemos noticias de mis tías! – Grito Cadence, la nueva dirigente del Imperio de Cristal. La alicornio, tratando de reducir las tensiones, ha removido cielo y tierra para tratar de lograr un acuerdo de paz. Lamentablemente, la guerra entre las cuatro naciones había estallado, con cada una queriendo imponerse sobre la otra.

Ella, acompañada de otros dos guardias que la iban informando, trotaba por los pasillos del palacio. Por doquier, los ponys de cristal se movían con gran agitación y consternación en sus caras. La posición del Imperio, entre Equestria, Changeland y Énosi, la dejaba vulnerable por ataques de los dos últimos. "Al menos no tenemos a los grifos" pensó la princesa del amor, tratando de consolarse por estos difíciles momentos que la arrastraban a tomar una decisión. Ya todo el mundo intuía esa respuesta, solo faltaba el anuncio público.

- Princesa. – La devolvió el guardia, azul traslucido y con igual agitación- Desde la batalla de Nortmarch y la secesión de Stalliongrad.

- Es decir, estamos aislados de Equestria. – Dijo Cadence mientras llegaban a la sala de estado. Vio la gran puerta, los guardias empezaron a abrirla cuando ella llegó.

Stalliongrad siempre, desde su fundación, ha sido secesionista. Tratando de buscar su propia independencia. Su propio destino. Ahora con la guerra y con la crisis de mando en Equestria, vieron la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo. La verdad, a Cadence le importaba poco este caso de separación. Pero como dirigente del imperio, sabía que Stalliongrad era quien conectaba la vía férrea entre Canterlot y el Imperio. Al separarse, estaban solos ahora.

La puerta se abrió y Cadence se dirigió a la cabecera de la mesa, donde ya estaban reunidos todo su estado mayor. Se notaba, por los papeles revueltos y las miradas de celo entre los miembros, que habían estado discutiendo algo. Lo primero que vino a los cascos de la princesa fue el reporte de la ida, ya desde hace unos días, de los embajadores enómenos residentes. Habían tratado de "recapacitarla" sobre su situación y trataron de manipularla para hacer lo mismo que Stalliongrad, solo que bajo el ala de la República.

Obviamente, ella rechazó. Los embajadores tomaron sus cosas y se largaron. No era una gran sorpresa.

El segundo tema del día era la gran magnitud de la situación en Equestria. Lentamente, los otros tres adversarios – Griffonia, Changeland y Énosi- iban internándose en el país. Eso sin contar que se mataban entre ellos y los focos locales de resistencia. Unos generales de la princesa protestaron por la neutralidad del imperio; sacando de sus casillas a la Princesa.

El tercer tema, y mucho más importante, eran los reportes de ejércitos enemigos de Equestria traspasando las fronteras. La helada los frenaría hasta que tuvieran una resistencia organizada. Pero se estaba hablando de ejércitos de naciones más grandes contra el de una ciudad estado – llámese Imperio-; era poco lo que podría hacer.

Todas estas preocupaciones eran mezcladas por una en particular: Shinning Armor. Su esposo había decidido ayudar Equestria comandando la guardia real. Desde su partida al Imperio de Cristal, ella no ha sabido más nada sobre él. Había reportes de que lo habían capturado, otro que había muerto en combate. Un último rumor decía que él, y unos guardias reales, se habían retirado y estaban organizando una defensa más atrás del frente. Sea cual sea, estaba en un claro y presente peligro a todas horas. Y sin él, estaba casi desorganizada.

Estaba sola, con su nación para defender.

Un general, el más confiado de su gabinete, le puso un casco en su hombro; devolviéndola a la realidad después de unos minutos de silencio. Lo miró a los ojos, que expresaban la misma preocupación a pesar de ser medio traslucido. Querían una respuesta, una decisión para poder continuar.

- ¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? – le dijo el mismo general, quitando su casco de su hombro pero manteniendo la preocupación. Parece ser que la preocupación es contagiable.

- Claramente. – dijo ella, haciendo una pausa para ver si le prestaban atención. Vio que si, mucha para su gusto- Esta situación nos arrastra a todos nosotros a un estado de crisis. Desde la liberación, no hemos conocido otra cosa que paz y amistad. Pero esa… Paz, y esa… Amistad se ha visto amenazada por la hostilidad de segundo y terceros.

El gabinete escuchaba con atención, sin parpadear.

- Y está claro, - continuo la princesa- que esa amenaza es inaceptable para nuestra forma de vida y nuestro país. Por ende, debemos recurrir a la diplomacia para atrasarlos.

El gabinete empezó a protestar, casi en su totalidad. Clamaban que este era un estado pequeño y aquellos eran estados más grandes, con cantidad de recursos y materiales que el imperio, en su totalidad de producción, podrían alcanzar. Era lamentable, ya que algunos planteaban la rendición.

Esto entristeció a la princesa, empezó a bajar las orejas. Pero se recompuso, y dirigió una mirada de autoridad a todo el gabinete. Rendirse, no era una opción a considerar. Si tendrían que luchar, lo harían hasta el fin.

Iba a hablar, a dar una resolución. Tenía la idea clara y la garganta para dar la orden. Y, lo más importante, estaba segura de que podría hacerlo. Su solución, aunque dejaría calvos a algunos miembros del gabinete, sería unánime porque _tenía que ser así. No podía haber disensión en las filas._

Pero iba a hablar.

Un Mensajero había llegado a la sala, más agitado que cualquiera. Alzaba una carta en el aire y clamaba que era de las princesas ¡Alas! El gabinete empezó a clamar y regocijarse cuando el mensajero habló, sonriendo entre ellos e, incluso, dándose abrazos porque el mensaje era claro: No estaban solos, al fin y al cabo. Cadence, no pudo evitar sonreír y contagiarse por la alegría imperante. El mensajero llegó a ella y le entregó el mensaje, una carta blanca con el sello postal de las princesas. La abrió, era un papel algo amarillento, casi un pergamino, y con letra fina, una buena caligrafía. Leyó para sí misma el mensaje de sus tías.

_Espero que estes bien. Porque yo voy a estar mejor cuando termines de leer esta carta J_

_Atte.: Crysalis _

No podía creerlo. Los ojos se le dilataron y empezó a mirar al mensajero. Era en realidad un changeling con una greba verde en una pata. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el changeling, con clara y vibrante voz, clamó:

- ¡Larga vida a la reina!

Y desenvaino su arma proveniente de la greba: dos dagas plegables a voluntad del usuario. Usó sus "garras" para intentar cortarle el cuello por un costado. Pero la princesa reacción y dio un salto hacia atrás, solo llegando a cortar una parte de su melena por el costado derecho. EL changeling, al verla tratando de huir, se abalanza sobre ella y la inmoviliza contra el suelo; luchando contra las hojas para evitar que se clavaran en su cuello.

Un general, saliendo de la consternación, reacciona y se abalanza contra el changeling, quitándolo de la princesa. EL changeling reacciona y lo golpea con el casco en la cara, haciéndolo retroceder. Ya estando a unos pasos del general, el changeling lo apuñala por detrás de la nuca y lo termina con otra acuchillada por su costado, centrándose de nuevo en la princesa quien seguía en el suelo.

El changeling gritó de nuevo y se abalanzó sobre ella, siendo empalado, en el camino, por un guardia de cristal con su lanza.

Cadence se recuperó de este golpe, jadeando por la intensidad del combate y mirando el cuerpo, ya inerte, del que trató de asesinarla.

Este era el precio de gobernar.

-o-

Tic Toc

Ya era de noche y Cadence estaba en la cama. Eran, más o menos, las dos de la madrugada y había pasado en vela hasta ahora por el hecho de que casi muere esta tarde. No podía quitarse de la cabeza esta sumada preocupación. Casi moría en medio del gabinete ¿Y después?

Desorden.

No podía morir, pero tenía miedo de tomar el liderazgo. Se repetía a si misma que debía tomar el mando y liderar a los cristalinos en estos tiempos turbios. Pero no quería la guerra. La guerra vino a ella.

Tic Toc

Miraba el techo, preguntándose su papel en todo esto ¿A quién le importaría un pequeño estado aislado? Ella volvió a mirar el techo, tratando de despejar su mente. Pero volteó a su derecha y su corazón se volvió pesado.

A ese lado, debería estar su esposo. Ahora estaba en la guerra y no sabía nada de él. Quería pensar que estaba volviendo en un tren, comiendo pastelillos. Pero no, no era esa la realidad. Quería pensar que volvería a la cama, donde la besaría en la mejilla y luego se acostaba junto a ella. Pero no, era solo una ilusión.

Tic Toc.

Pero volvió a la cruda realidad, cuando oyó un galope acercarse a la puerta y la abrió con desesperación. Ella se levantó y miró a la puerta. Le tranquilizó saber que era solo un guardia. La contra era que estaba jadeando y con los ojos abiertos al máximo. Se acercó a ella y le puso los cascos en sus hombros, mirándola directamente.

- Princesa, tiene que irse. – Dice el guardia, levantándola de la cama y observando la puerta. Antes de decir algo, él la interrumpe- No sabemos quien ¡Pero están asaltando el palacio!

Eso achicó el corazón de la princesa. Y si fuera poco, cuando salió al pasillo oía violencia por doquier. EL cruce de acero en las salas vecinas y gritos de auxilio, claramente ponys. Llena de miedo, sigue al guardia a la zona contraria a la violencia. Era el camino largo, tenía por seguro. No había llegado al ala contraria cuando el guardia se adelantó y señaló el camino. Levantándose en el aire y tratando de guiar a la princesa a la, habitación del pánico.

De pronto, un disparo. Directo al guardia que guiaba a la princesa. EL casco salió girando, tintineando con el suelo a cada impacto por el rebote. Cadence se volteó en dirección al disparo.

Su corazón se volvió más pequeño.

Bípedo, con botas negras y pantalones blancos. Encima del peto de acero tenía una casaca azul atravesada por una banda blanca. Más arriba, lo que le identificaba: una máscara de acero alegórica a un oso rugiendo, cubriendo toda su cara a excepción de la boca (justo en la boca de la máscara del oso rugiendo), los orificios de la nariz y los ojos. Esto, para darles un aspecto más terrorífico, acompañado de una larga peluca color escarlata o sangre que le llegaba a los hombros. Por su marido, sabía que era el mismísimo capitán de los Ursas enómenos, la contraparte Enosiana de la guardia real; más ofensivos y violentos que la guardia real.

El mono sopla la boquilla de su pistola y, a través de su máscara, le sonríe a la princesa.

- Entonces, señora Amore ¿Dónde está mi contra parte? – Le dice el mono. Su voz siniestra estremece a la princesa. El mono recarga su pistola mientras ve las piernas temblorosas de la alicornio- Tengo muchos deseos de hablar con él. Pero, en su ausencia, voy a divertirme con su esposa.

El mono ursa ríe por su comentario, y Cadence se da cuenta de que está acompañado por dos Dogs, vestidos de manera similar a él pero con pelucas negras.

- Megas Alekandros – es la única palabra que sale de la boca de Cadence, casi inaudible por el nudo en su gargante-

- Corre, princesita ¡Corre! – Le grita divertido el Capitán Alekandros, disparando a la princesa.

El disparo, de manera intencional, le rozó la mejilla. Cadence cayó cuando sintió el calor de la bala pasarle cerca. En el suelo, y sin quitarle la vista a Alekandros y su séquito, empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo. Alzó las alas y empezó a volar, oyendo la violencia adelante y el paso de sus cazadores atrás. Cadence no pudo evitar llorar por todo lo que acontecía.

Otro disparo, Cadence maniobró para que este saliera por un ventanal, creando un desorden. Se acercaba a la sala principal, y se significaba un gran techo de espacio abierto donde podía volar y el capitán tendría que rodearlo. Si, solo un poco más para estar a salvo. Atravesó la puerta.

Era una masacre lo que veía.

Sus guardias reales, acostumbrados a labores de vigilancia y de orden público, eran asesinados por las figuras con pelucas. Veía ponys de toda clase, integrantes de su guardia, atravesados, apuñalados o disparados por detrás de la nuca mientras intentaban poner una resistencia organizada. Pero las pelucas blancas, negras y alguna que otra roja, desbarataban todo lo que hacían. Si intentaban formar y reagruparse, estos los flanqueaban y dispersaban. Si los ponys intentaban cargar contra los Ursas, estos – por sus miembros simios- descargaban un nutrido fuego de mosquete. Con pesar en su corazón, Cadence vio que los guardias le proporcionaban una distracción suficiente para no ser blanco de alguien.

Salto de la barandilla de la estancia, y empezó a volar sobre el campo de batalla. Le parecía una eternidad atravesar ese espacio entre el extremo y el otro.

Tenía el corazón a millón.

Atravesó el elegante candelabro.

Se oyó un disparó detrás de ella.

Por suerte, había rodeado el candelabro. La bala cortó el sostén de tensión de este, cayendo sobre la sala. Cadence aterrizó en el otro lado, jadeando y diciendo "Pude" para sí misma. Vio el otro lado de la estancia, denotando al mono con la pistola. A esa distancia, no le daría a nada. La enfundó.

- ¡No te preocupes, princesita! – Dijo Alekandros, cómo si se hubiera llevado el día- ¡Me aseguraré de enviarle tu corazón a su esposo! ¡¿Oiste?! ¡Tu corazón!

La preocupación volvió a invadirla. Pero esta vez, la determinación llegó y se apoderó de ella. Caminó al refugio, no con miedo, sino con coraje. Ya no era el momento de esconderse. SI su marido estaba en peligro, entonces ella haría lo necesario para ayudarlo.

Que el valor se haga.


End file.
